Gale and Katniss' needs
by motolover
Summary: What happens when Gale decides to tell Katniss how he feels when she wakes up from the second games. Will she reciprocate his feelings and will they explore those feelings? Rated M for a reason. Don't read if you are against Erotica.
1. Chapter 1

**Gale's POV**

I watch her as she sleeps, or should I say while she is still knocked out from the drugs that Hammich gave her. I have been watching her for a long time with a broken heart knowing how she reacted to the knowledge that Peeta was taken by the capital and knowing all this time that she has lied about not loving him, these second games have proved as much.

I could hardly watch when she cried and kissed him after Finnick brought Peeta back to life but I still felt as if she was telling the truth about not loving him and just pictured it was her being sad because she thought her friend was dying. But when they were by the water and Peeta told her she needed to live and not him, I saw the change. I watched her kiss him and for the first time I saw the feelings behind that kiss. She enjoyed the kiss and then I watched her straddle him and I about lost my mind. How am I suppose to compete with Peeta? He is a fucking saint and I am just the guy who works in the mines.

I just continue to stare watching her breath not being able to help watch her breast rise and fall.. it is just so hard not to want her, she is so beautiful. It is so wrong for me to say but I am glad that I have her to myself, I am glad that Peeta was taken away just so that for once I can have her without him being around. I can't help it as gravity draws me down to kiss her lips. I meant it to be just a peck on the lips, no more. That is all that we have ever shared together and as I realize that is what friends would share not lovers I decide to deepen the kiss even though I know she won't really be feeling it.

I slide my tongue across her slightly parted lips and then press my lips firmer against hers sucking her bottom lip as I pull away. I am looking at her face.. did I just she her eyes fluttering? I am never going to have the nerve to do this again so I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"I love you Katnip, I am not sure for how long I have loved you but I do with all of my heart and I wish you would have chosen me over Peeta."

I then kiss her earlobe and slowly press kisses down her neck and back up to her lips and before taking her mouth again I whisper against her lips "I just need to love you this once and then I can let you go."

I take her mouth again kissing her with all the passion I have and I feel a tear come out of my eye and start to roll down my face. It feels like I am telling her goodbye and letting her take my heart with her. I pull away and sit up one more single tear falling from my closed eyes and I take a deep breath let it out and open my eyes.

I am shocked to see that Katniss is awake and sitting up, her face inches away, staring at me. She looks so amazing with her lips just slightly parted and tears in her eyes. She reaches up and strokes my face with the back of her hand and totally shocks me when she pulls my face towards hers and takes my mouth. It starts off as just a peck but for as emotional as I am I decide that this is my last chance to show her how I truly feel and I deepen the kiss darting my tongue out and sweeping it across her lips asking for permission to enter.

I am more shocked when she opens her mouth and lets me in. I pull her closer to me as my tongue lightly strokes over hers and I feel the butterflies going off in my stomach. I am so relieved when I hear her make the smallest whimper sound and I think she is feeling those butterflies as well.

I believe it is time to make my move and I take my hand and run it up and down her arm at first letting her get used to the idea of my hands on her. She doesn't seem to mind so I let my hand move down to her hip and then under the hem of her shirt I touch her flesh just right there and hear her sharp intake of breath and I pull back from kissing and look into her eyes asking her with all the emotions on my face if it is ok to touch her. She looks back at me and I see so many emotions playing across her face, fear, desire, need and finally what looks to me to be trust.

Her hands move down to the hem of her shirt and she grabs it and pulls it over her head. My mouth instantly gaps open and I look in her eyes with complete shock and desire on my face again asking her if this is ok.

"Gale, I need you to love me. I need to know that no matter what is going on in this crazy fucking world that I can count on this. Before I know anything else about what is going on out there I want to know this," she says waving her hand between the two of us. "I want you to make love to me. I want you to be my first and I want it here and now. But I don't know what to do, I don't have experience and I am scared. I don't want to be embarrassed…but I know I am not as attractive as the others you have been with. I don't have anything sexy on, it's just me…. "

I interrupt her there, "Katnip you don't even understand how amazingly sexy you are! Don't ever compare yourself to any other girl. Your strength is so fucking hot and I want you so much!" To prove it to her I take her hand and put it on top of my hardened member. And I hear her intake of breath.

Everything else she has said I don't know how to respond and I am trembling with disbelief. She loves me back and she wants me. Without another thought I lean in and take her mouth again. I know this is her first intimate experience ever besides with kissing and I really wish we could be doing this in a more romantic place but since I can not control that I decide I will control this experience for her and make her never forget. And that means this is going to take at least a few hours.

**Katniss POV**

I feel like I am not alone but I don't understand any of the feelings I am having. Am I asleep? It feels to heavy to be sleep. Then I hear him whispering in my ear. It's Gale! His words hit me straight in the heart and I love it when he uses my nickname.

I feel his lips touch my earlobe and trail down my neck. I have never been touched like this by anyone. My breathing starts to pick up and I have this feeling in my stomach that I don't think I have ever had before. Am I dreaming?

Gale has been my rock for so long and I have always felt so strongly towards him. I used to find myself dreaming that one day I would be brave enough to tell him my feelings and to give him my first kiss. Unfortunately the first time I kissed someone was when I kissed Peeta in the first games and it wasn't out of passion or love but out of the pure need to survive.

So I must be dreaming again because I have never heard Gale mention love before. But if I am dreaming why do I feel his breath and hear his voice? Suddenly I feel his lips on mine and my eyes fly open. I guess I was in between reality and dream world. His eyes are closed tight and I can see so many emotions on his face and I see a tear running down his face. Gale is crying? I don't dare move an inch. I am studying him. The feel of his lips on mine this way sends goosebumps all over my body and there is definitely something fluttering inside of my stomach.

I feel him start to pull away and I watch him sit up and it looks like it pains him to make that disconnection. I sit up while his eyes are still closed realizing that I have made up my mind and now is the time to tell him how I feel. I am so close to his face and I can fell his breath on me and am thinking about kissing him again when he opens his eyes and looks at me in shock.

I reach over and touch his face, admiring how handsome he is and then lean in and kiss him. It's not long before I feel something wet run across my lips and realize that it is his tongue. I have never felt something so intense, my belly is flopping around and I open my mouth to experience my first french kiss. I'm not sure what to do so I let him lead me and I feel his tongue curl and slide across mine and I don't realize it as a small sound escapes me. How can a kiss send electricity through my whole body? I am feeling warm in between my legs too. I feel his hand rubbing my arm and the kiss intensifying.

I jump a little when I feel his hand under my shirt on my stomach. He pulls away from kissing me to look at me with so many questions in his eyes. He wants me. Oh and I want him. I am scared but I know I could never walk away from this. I take a deep breath and decide to be brave as I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head to expose my body to Gale. I am still wearing a sports bra that is not at all sexy but he is staring at me like he does not care at all.

I feel the need to explain my feeling to Gale and tell him how much I love him. I also apologize for not being as beautiful as he deserves. He interrupts me and tells me how sexy I am and I still feel doubt until he sets my hand on top of his hardened member. My eyes fly wide, I did that? I can't believe I am going to do this but I feel so ready.

I lean into Gale with my hand still on him and start kissing again.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter to know what they do next.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gale gently lays me back on the bed, never breaking away from my mouth. His hand is still laying on my stomach and I have a feeling that he might be as nervous as I am. I decide to take the leap for us and grab ahold of his hand and bring it up to lay on my breast. And I hear his labored breathing.. yup he is just as nervous as me.

"Katnip?…"

"Gale take it off." I need his hands to be all over me and I need it now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Gale I need you to touch me!"

He wastes no more time pulling my bra over my head and then I lie before him with my breast exposed deciding already to not feel shy about this I take his hand again and lie it on top of my erect nipple.

"Gale! Please!"

I think he is still in shock but I watch as he starts to come out of it, taking my mouth again more rough this time he pushes his tongue in as he starts to massage my right breast. The butterflies in my stomach are multiplying and so is the heat between my legs. My eyes are closed and I gasp out as his mouth leaves mine and then I feel cold wet pressure on my nipple and my eyes fly open.

"Katnip, you are so incredibly beautiful and your body is so amazing." I watch as he takes my breast into his mouth again and sucks. Wow that feels amazing. Who would have known. "I need to touch you everywhere, to kiss you everywhere. Katnip are you ok with me completely devouring your body?"

"Yes!" It is all that I can say.

I watch him sit up and he starts right there at the same nipple. He takes his finger and tweaks my nipple making it hard. I gasp out at the extreme pleasure that is giving me. And then he goes to the other nipple and does the same.

"Gale!"

"I know baby I just want you to feel. Lay back and just feel all these sensations."

At that he trails his hand down my stomach, over my belly button and to my pants. He hooks his fingers into my pants and tells me to lift up my ass. I comply as he pulls my pants down along with my panties. He then pushes my legs apart and exposes my most private part.

"Katnip you are wet."

"Wet? What do you mean? I'm clean." I feel the instant blush run across my body. Is there something wrong with me?

"No baby, that is a good thing. Means that you are liking what we are doing. And you look fucking incredible. I just need to touch.."

I feel his hand go down over my pussy, wow does that feel amazing. He is moving his finger up and down my pussy and I can feel a stickiness moving with his fingers. Then he touches the tip of my pussy and I shoot up, what was that.

"It's ok baby, this is your clit. It is the most sensitive part of your body. Lay back down sweetie and just enjoy."

I lay back down trusting he knows what he is doing because everything feels amazing. I watch as Gale lays down too, putting his head close to my sensitive area. And I feel his breath there. Then I feel a light blowing, all the while his fingers are still moving up and down.

Then I feel something wet touch me there. I look up to see what that amazing feeling was and can not believe my eyes. Gale is staring me right in the eyes as he is running his tongue across the area he just called a clit. I never knew that anything could feel this amazing. He gives me a wink and I watch him as he goes further down and sticks his tongue between the folds of my pussy and enters me.

"Ahh!" I throw my head back and my back lifts off the bed.

"That feel good Katnip?" Gale pulls away and continues the up and down movement of his finger.

All I can do is stare at him with my face hot.

"Tell me baby. I need to know what you like and don't like so I can learn the best way to please you."

"It feels… I don't know how to describe it but yes I like it. Gale I feel pressure in my stomach when you do that. I never knew it would feel like this."

"I'm just getting started baby, it will get better."

With those words he ducks his head back down and sucks my clit into his mouth and shakes his head adding more friction. He does one more long lick and then concentrates on licking my clit with the tip of his tongue and using his finger on my opening up and down over and over. I am panting like a hot dog, trying to catch my breath and then I feel his finger push into me.

"Umm you are so tight. This is probably going to hurt a bit Katnip but I promise it will start to feel better."

He starts to move his finger in and out of me slowly. I whimper a little because of the light pressure I feel in what he is doing. It is somewhat uncomfortable but I also feel that pleasure still.

"I am going to add another finger. I need to get you a bit more open for me. You are so tight and so beautiful."

He puts his head back down running his tongue along that very sensitive spot again. This time the feeling is more intense then before and there is a pressure building down there. I can feel him add the other finger but all I can feel is the pleasure of what his tongue is doing to me.

"Gale?"

"What baby?"

"Please!"

"Please what sweetie?"

"I need more."

I watch him take his fingers out and he puts them in his mouth. Licking them clean of everything that is on them. I know my eyes are wide and my face is red. I'm not sure if that is normal but I know that I like it.

"You want to try it?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know what you taste like?"

I don't know what to say. I am very curious though so I give him a quick nod. He brings his pointer finger to my mouth.

"Open"

I comply and open my mouth and he sticks his finger in.

"Now Suck."

I do as I am told and lightly suck on his finger and I taste a tangy but somewhat sweet taste on him. So this is what my pussy tastes like. I guess I would do what he was doing a few minutes ago to because I find myself liking it. We are staring into each others eyes as I hollow my cheeks and suck all of me off his finger.

"Katnip that is so hot. You're going to be my dirty girl aren't you?"

I nod my head and keep sucking.

"You are making me so hard right now. You like that don't you, you like the taste of your pussy."

I nod my head again and he slips his finger from my mouth.

"That makes two of us. You taste so good."

He stands up and pulls his pants off and I watch with wide eyes an his private falls out. It is so big and I just don't understand how this is going to work. I guess he can see the worry in my eyes.

"Don't worry baby you stretch and as wet as you are down there it won't hurt but a few seconds."

"What do I do with it? You have been playing with mine this whole time what do I do to make you feel that good?"

"How about for your first time you just touch it."

He takes my hand and wraps it around his penis. I hear a moan escape his mouth. All I did was touch him and he is already moaning. I have a feeling I could give him much more pleasure once I know what I am doing. He still has his hand over mine and he pumps my hand down the length of him and then back up again.

"Oh Katnip that feels really good."

I can feel myself getting warm between my legs again as I listen to him enjoying this.

"Gale will you teach me more?"

He looks down at me and says, "All in good time baby. But today is about me giving you everything you need for your first time. Lay back." I do as he says. "Now spread your legs and keep them open for me." I feel the head of his penis at my opening. "This is going to hurt but I will take it slow. Tell me if you want me to stop ok."

"Please Gale."

He slowly moves the tip between my folds and I feel him moving in inch by inch. It's not until the head breaks all the way through that I arch my back with the pain. Oh man it hurts.

"Shhh Katnip I won't move again until you are used to the feeling of me in here."

I can feel my muscles slowly start to form around him. I look into his eyes and nod my head for him to continue. He pulls out and pushes slowly back in. The pain is more dull this time but I can still feel it. He doesn't stop this time and pulls back out pushing a little fast this time. The feeling of his penis rubbing against my inner walls is overpowering the feeling of pain and I feel that pressure building again.

"Fuck Katnip you are so tight! You feel so amazing."

"Gale can you go faster it feels really good that way."

"Ummm.. yeah baby tell me what feels good. You like it like this?" I feel his pull out slowly and then slams back in fast.

"AHHH." I scream

"Sorry baby I couldn't understand if that was a yes or not. Let me show you again. Like this?" He repeats it again pulling out until he is almost all the way out and then slams in again.

"YESSSS!"

"Oh baby keep saying that." He has now picked up he rhythm and is moving at a much faster pace pulling out and slamming back in not stopping. I never knew it would be so good. It feels so amazing and I am oblivious to everything around except Gale and I. I feel Gale lift my legs and he tells me to put them on his shoulder and I do. This makes it feel deeper and tighter. Then I feel Gale put his finger on my clit and start circling. That pressure if starting to become unbearable.

"Katnip….I want you to cum."

"What?"

"That pressure you were talking about let it go."

I don't know how exactly it is I am suppose to do that but that pressure is building higher and higher and I feel like I am about to explode.

"Now baby… you have to because I can't last much longer you feel too good."

Finally I feel the damn break and I fall over the edge screaming Gale's name as I see stars blurring in my vision.

"Fuck Kat you are squirting all over me."

I look down to see fluid squirting out of my pussy.

"I'm sorry Gale."

"No baby it's so fucking hot. I just want to eat you again."

I don't know if this is normal thing to do but I know this has all felt so right that I don't think I have done anything wrong. Gale is still pumping in and out of me watching as I squirt my juices out and even rubbing my clit making it last longer. Finally I can feel his penis get harder inside of me and then it feels like there is a sprinkler in there, like something is getting shot up there.

Gale falls forward on top of me breathing heavily. This is the first time I have noticed how out of breath I am too. And how sweaty we both are.

"How was that?" He whispers in my ear.

"I never knew it would be that amazing."

"Glad to hear. You want to try something else?"

"Sure, I want you to teach me."

He pulls out of me and I look down to see that there is white substance on his penis.

"This here is your cum." He says pointing. "And this right here at the tip is mine. You want to taste it?"

I look up at him with wide eyes. Do I? Is that what I am suppose to do? I remember how much I liked the taste of my self on his fingers earlier and I am curious as to what he taste like too. But this has to be even better because it would be both of us mixed together.

"Katnip, I don't want to pressure you. If you don't want to you do not have to."

"I want to. How?"

He gasps as if this surprises him and then smirks.

"You can lick it off of me, suck it off of me or just put your fingers in it and lick it off of them."

I decide I am going to take him by surprise so I lean forward keeping my eyes locked on his and swipe my tongue against the tip of his penis and I watch him suck air through his teeth. Guess that is still sensitive. His salty cum explodes in my mouth and I close my lips and moan. He taste good to. I have the urge to add the sweet taste of myself to the salty taste of him and I figure there is no other way of doing that other then taking him into my mouth. So without breaking eye contact I do that.

"Katnip! AHHHH!" He's breathy as he yells my name and I like that I am bringing him pleasure. I the girl who was a virgin with not a clue on how to have sex a few minutes ago am pleasuring my love. I pull my head back off and I can taste us. The salty and the sweet mingling in perfect harmony. I moan and I feel his penis growing again in my mouth.

"BABY you are torturing me." He gathers my hair up and holds on as I push him back into my mouth. "I want to fuck your mouth now. Can I?"

I look at him and nod with him still in my mouth. He pull out and slide back in at a faster pace over and over. At one point he goes so deep I can feel his balls on my chin.

"Fuck Katnip you can take all of me."

He thrusts a couple more times and then I feel the head of his penis swell again.

"I am going to cum. If you want me to cum somewhere else pull me out."

I push him all the way in and he releases himself and I feel the hot, salty cum running down my throat and I decide right then that he taste divine.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it. I just had sex with Katniss and not just any typical type of sex but mind blowing never had before type sex. Plus she was a virgin and her innocence was more of a turn on then anything we did. I know I am laying next to her right now with the biggest smile on my face. All of my dreams have just come true and I am not ready to leave my bubble of bliss. I know once we talk though she is going to be absolutely devastated and I am not ready for that.

I can hear her breathing and I know she is still sleeping as she shifts closer snuggling into my side. I shift to look at her and am just awestruck by her beauty. Her hair is out of her usual braid and now in a just fucked mess and I find myself wishing she would wear it like that everyday.

She loves me. She said it and I felt it. And I need to tell her everything, she needs to know the truth. Taking a deep breath I wake her.

"Katnip."

"Hmmm."

"We still need to talk. You need to know what is going on out there."

Her eyes start to flutter and she looks up at me with sleepy eyes.

"I don't think I want to know. I am so happy right now and I don't want to leave this room or you."

"You will never have to leave me! I will be here for you always. But I think you need to know what is happening, it is really important."

She sits up moving her hair out of her face. I noticed the blanket that I had used to cover us falls from her body exposing those beautifully full breast and I can't help staring and I feel my cock stir. I look up and she has a grin on her face letting me know she was doing this on purpose to distract me, and it is working.

"Katnip…"

"Shhh… touch me."

She grabs my hand and lays it over her chest and her nipples instantly harden as she moans. The sound instantly starts to get me hard again. I am not sure how I can be hard again so soon after cuming twice already.

"Katnip, are you trying to distract me?"

"No, I'm trying to get all your attention and I want to free our minds of all the horrible stuff while we pleasure each other again."

I wanted her again. My ultimate fear was once I told her about our district she would no longer want this, no longer want me. The thought of that alone was like a knife going straight through my heart. I had to have her one last time just incase she decided I was no longer worthy after I told her, or she decided to go back to Peeta.

I capture her mouth on that thought needing to prove to myself that she is mine. Turning the kiss some what brutal with the need to love her with every inch of my soul.

She moans a deep sensual and carnal sound that goes straight to my groin and I need to take her. I lay her back and straddle over her loving her with my possessive kisses and greedy hands.

I can see the change in her already. She isn't the shy girl she was a few hours ago. She is taking as much as she is giving. Her hands are all over me scratching down my back and she isn't scared to tell me what she wants.

"Gale, touch me! I want your fingers inside me again. Make me forget the outside world."

"Oh Katnip I am going to devour you. I will make you forget your name if you like."

My hands travel down her body possessing every inch. Taking her mouth again, my tongue ask for permission by licking her lips and she instantly opens. As my tongue slips into her mouth I slip two fingers in her dripping wet pussy.

She groans and starts to tangle her tongue with mine. She is an amazing kisser for some one so inexperienced. I pump my fingers in and out of her and she is so responsive. I can hear the wetness between her legs. She starts sucking on my tongue and my fingers go wild inside of her. I hook my fingers so I can hit her g-spot. I give myself a goal of giving her five mind blowing orgasams before I would let her go and I am starting with the first right now.

"You're so tight and so wet and ready for me Katnip."

"YES! Gale you make me feel so good."

"I am going to fuck you with my fingers until you cum love. I want you squirting and screaming my name for mercy before I take you with my hard cock."

She moans loudly and I know telling her exactly what I plan on doing to her is turning her on. It is turning me on too. I sit back off of her so I can look at that sweet little pussy as it starts contracting. I know that she is really close. I look at her spread open for me and see the perfect little pink pussy dripping wet and quivering as I thrust my fingers in and out.

"Gale…"

"I know baby let it go."

I feel her body convulsing and then I watch as the juices start squirting out when I remove my fingers. It is so hot. I have never been with a girl who does it but I have heard other guys talk about it and I find myself wanting to taste her. I stick my fingers back in pumping hard to get her worked up to another burst and this time when I remove my fingers I put my mouth on there immediately and gulp up all she has.

"Ahhh… Gale. Oh My God."

She is a panting mess and I feel her building again as I lick my tongue up and down her opening and dipping my tongue between her slit and fucking her with it. I have never tasted anything sweeter than my Katnip.

She lets go again and this time her legs are shaking. I have two down and three more to go as I raise up and put my cock between her folds and slowly penetrate that beautiful little pussy. I raise up her hips so I can give myself a better angle to her sensitive area. I love watching her come undone. I keep it agonizing slow to make sure that she can feel every inch of me. She is already super sensitive to my touch after two orgasams.

"How does that feel baby?"

"Mind blowing Gale. You make me feel amazing."

"Tell me what you want me to do. What do you like?"

"Teach me something new Gale. How do you want me?"

I think about all that we have already done and I know she is taking all of her cues from me. The great thing about her absolute innocence is that she knows nothing and has no embarrassment so we can do anything. I want to take it slow though. I knew what we could do.

I pull out of her and tell her to roll over to her hands and knees. She does so without question trusting me 100% making me even harder. Her little pussy is so slick with wetness. I take myself in my hands and rub the head of my cock up and down her entrance.

"This is going to feel tighter and it might hurt a little but it will feel amazing in a minute once you get used to it."

"Make me feel good Gale."

That is all I could take I thrust into her and she let out a very erotic groan. I start pumping her. Grabbing her hips once I see that she is enjoying the position, I pull her hips back into me as I thrust forward.

"Fuck…"

I smirk at myself loving the sound of that dirty word coming from her mouth.

"You like that baby?"

"Gale it feels amazing I think I am going to cum again."

"Let it go baby." I continue to ram her over and over again. I am sure that I am almost inside her womb I am so deep and the noises she is making is driving me crazy. And I feel her let go again. She cums so hard. It is such a turn on watching it happen. I keep pumping her telling myself I still need to get her off two more times but I know my time is coming.

As soon as she comes down from the climax I take my thumb and rub it into the juices that are all over us and then rub my thumb at the pretty rosebud looking at me.

She yelps in surprise and turns around to look at me.

"Are you ok with me playing with your pretty little ass?" I ask but I don't stop pumping her or rubbing on the bud. She nodes still looking at me so I press my finger into her little ass and she instantly climaxes again. One more left. But I think I am going to go before her. Watching her get off is making it hard for me to hold back.

I just can not believe this is happening. The love I feel is unbearable. Thinking about the unconditional love I share for her sends me over the edge and I finally let go with one last thrust I cum deep inside her.

And to my surprise she does too. She is so responsive to me it is unbelievable.

"Gale my legs are numb I can't hold myself up much longer."

I smile at that. It is definitely a confidence booster. I kiss her back and slowly help her lower herself. The whole room smells of hot sweaty sex.

"I love you Katnip."

"I love you more than anything Gale. I know you are scared to tell me something and I am hoping you are relaxed enough to know that no matter what you say it will not change my love for you."

She knows me so well. Reading me like book. I thought this sex session was about her wanting to prolong my news but really it was because she could sense my unease.

"You don't know how much I wish that were true but I know that this news is going to change life as we know it."

I lay next to her and hold her like there is no tomorrow. Kissing her neck and cheeks, wanting to be as close as possible and wishing that I could be closer.

"Just tell me Gale. It can't be too bad. Are we back in our district?"

I sit up and look in her eyes and sweeping her hair behind her hair.

"Katnip….There isn't a district 12 anymore."

I hear her sharp intake of breath and see the fear and anger in her eyes.


End file.
